TheMidnightBlackCat Stands Her Ground
by themidnightblackcat
Summary: This story is about a young girl that was different to everyone and she was an out case to everyone that hated her but she was going to show every how strong she is...
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a long time ago…

There was a great war between vampires and humans, but in the end vampires won this war and took over humankind. Now the humans are just food to them or they are just toys. But some humans are still alive; they are hidden in terror from the vampires to stay alive, to stay normal, not to be eaten or, worse, turned into one of them. Some vampire hunters are still living till now but they are in hiding from the vampires out of fear of getting killed …

But there was one family that was hunted down by the vampires and they killed most of them. But extraordinarily they let one live to remember what had happened. This was a woman and she was pregnant with a child but the vampires didn't know that.

Till now…

-Past-

"I could see someone coming with my baby girl and I had already thought of a name for her; I'm so happy that I get to hold her now". "Hey Yuki I'm your mummy – said Shiki"

After some time…

"I'm being let out of the hospital with my little Yuki and I'm going to give her the best life I could never have when I was her age. I want her to have the best childhood and the best for my baby girl"

-Present-

"Mum where are we going to?" – Yuki

"Oh we are going to the Head Quarters for the vampire hunters association dear, because one day you will become one, just like me… But maybe even better than me, you never know; for now you will be going to the school that's for us, the vampire hunters. I will tell you; this teacher is an old friend of mine his name is Kakashi Hatake."

We soon came to an old looking school that looked rundown; when we got to the door of this hunter place mum turned around and looked at me with very sad eyes. "My dear baby girl, this is where I have to go now but I'll be back to pick you up after school, ok dear, but try to have fun and make friends" – Shiki

"Ok bye good bye and be careful" – Yuki

I had a bad feeling that day but I know I was going to find out later on, after I watch my mum walk a way I was worried because I remember what she told me…

"Why did she have to go on an S-Class Mission" after I watch her go I want to look for my class and when I got there I saw the teacher or my mums old friend Kakashi Hatake waiting outside I wonder why.

"Are you Yuki Tsukiyomi" the old man asks me, I just looked up at him not know who he was like if I should trust him or not. I rolled my eyes at him. The old man just sighed at me. He looked like he's worry or something "I'm Kakashi I'm sure your mother told you about me, I'm her old friend, right well I hope she did, any way I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of your school years ok". I just looked at him thinking is this really my teach my own mother had said! He was always so late to stuff…

I just turn to look at the door and laugh "Oh Hey Kakashi do we have to go inside the class room?" "Hmm yes we do Yuki come on"

I slouched passed him, I could tell he was looking at me and thinking about something but I couldn't care less about what he as thinking because I just wanted to get this day over and done with.

Ok here goes nothing I lets just hope I can make some friends here. I just have to open the door and walk through, ok here it goes everyone in the room just stop and stares at me like I was a some thing stuck to the bottom of there shoe or I was going to bite I really don't know like what ever.

Kakashi came in after me and started to talk to the class "class we have someone new joining us to day. From know on and I hope your all going welcome Yuki Tsukiyomi and make her feel at home Ok" Kakashi turn to me "Yuki why don't u tell them a bit about your self ok"

I just give him a look not saying why but oh well what I can do. Here goes nothing, "Yo my name is Yuki Tsukiyomi and I'm not here to make friends got it, I'm here because my mum thought it was a brilliant idea, I looked at every one to see what they would do but no one did anything.

One kid jumped up "hey and welcome to this hell hole of a school! Oh yea my name is Roxes by the way" I just looked at him thinking how odd he is. Why was he smiling a lot? If this place was a hell hole to him ha, what a joker, I just know this was going to be a very long day for me.

"Roxes no shouting in the class room, I'm going to give you more work to take home now."


	2. sorry but this is a Note plz read

Yo

Every one that's reading this story,

Sorry I have not update this story but that's because I have no idea what to write for it now, but is any ones got any ideas what i can do to this story please tell me and I'll see what I can do. :)

And here is a bit about the characters...

_**Yuki Tsukiyomi **__(I didn't want to put cross at the end of Yuki's name so I used a different surname)_

Yuki's is a bit of a badass when it comes to fighting anything, she may like to be along because she didn't grow up with any friends and just being told that she was different from everyone. Yuki's dream is to be in a music band but also to surpass her mother in being a vampire hurter.

_**Roxas Sawada **__(well sine Roxas dose not have a surname, I'm going to give him one)_

Roxas is a funny boy that loves to make jokes but really he's sad because he gets beating up by his step father who hates him and Sora. Roxas has all ways said that his dream is to become a vampire hurter but also to become a artistries. but he all ways puts on a fake smile when he's around people.

_**Kakashi**_

Kakashi is a funny teacher that's all ways late to class but he will all ways let his class out before the ball rings, but also he cares about all the kids in his class plus he trains them to fight and tries to find the weapon that fits you as well.

_**Yuki's mother**_

she is a very caring mother that loves her child a lot, her childhood friend Kakashi all ways fight but they where best friends plus they where once team mates as well but a lot of people own her a lot because she saved there lives but also saved they families as well but some people hated her at the same time because she was different.

_**Roxas brother Sora Sawada**_ _(he will come up in the story some time later when I have ideas for the story)_

I'm not going to put anything yet because I don't really know what I'm going to put for him


End file.
